Del porqué Lily odia la amortentia
by Eileen Black
Summary: Lily es buena en pociones. Por eso, cuando le toca preparar amortentia, le extraña los tres olores que desprende la poción. Ella piensa que se ha equivocado en algo (imposible) porque, en el caso de que le gustara alguien (cosa que niega rotundamente) jamás olería, precisamente, a esos tres olores.
1. Capítulo 1: Píldoras ácidas

**Disclaimer: **El fandom de Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino que es enteramente de J. K. Rowling.

_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación." _El reto consiste en escribir un three-shot de máximo (en total) de 6000 palabras que tratara, cada uno, uno de los olores de la amortentia que nos habían tocado por azar. En mi caso, es Lily Luna Potter la que fabrica la poción y que ella misma se dará cuenta de a quién pertenece cada olor.

El primer olor es: píldoras ácidas. ¡Espero que lo guste!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: PÍLDORAS ÁCIDAS**

Lily odia las píldoras ácidas. No es por mero capricho, tiene razones suficientes para no querer ni olerlas de lejos. Quizás el más obvio es que no le gusta las cosas ácidas. Prefiere el dulce, el picante e incluso el amargo del café. Pero el ácido, no. Otro de los motivos por los que odia las píldoras es que te agujerean la lengua. No solamente lo encuentra anti- estético sino que le parece desagradable a la vista. También tiene algo que ver que con cinco años se viera perseguida por James vestido de dementor enseñándole la lengua agujereada. Probablemente, si le preguntas al respecto, Lily te mande a freír espárragos y, luego, te lo negará rotundamente.

Por eso, cuando aquella tarde en su doble hora de pociones les tocó preparar amortentia (en opinión de Lily: _"De las pocas cosas inútiles que tiene la magia"_) y le llegó el desagradable olor de las píldoras, pensó que había fallado en algo. No importaba que el profesor Slughorn la hubiese felicitado y le hubiera recompensado con diez puntos para Gryffindor: no, esa poción estaba mal hecha.

Contrariada, salió de la clase una vez finalizada y se dispuso a salir de las mazmorras. En el caso que le gustara alguien (en su fuero interno lo negaba categóricamente), ese alguien jamás podría recordarle a las píldoras ácidas. No tenía sentido que su pareja (o lo que fuera) le recordara a esas malditas píldoras.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus reflexiones que no se percató que estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien hasta el último momento que, gracias a sus reflejos como cazadora, pudo esquivar.

—No pensaba que la ceguera fuera uno de tus tantos defectos, Scamander.

Lorcan Scamander se erigía orgulloso frente a Lily con una mueca de hastío en su rostro.

—No creo que a Gryffindor le beneficie tener una cazadora ciega, ya sabes. Es obvio que este año os vamos a ganar pero de esta forma, con una tullida en el campo... No me parece muy lícito.

Lily crispó los puños y le dirigió una mirada acerada.

—Precisamente, si de algo Slytherin puede presumir, es de lo lícito de vuestras jugadas. Porque qué casualidad que aquella bludger se estampara justo en la cara de O'Brien en el momento en que iba a lanzar a los aros, ¿eh? —el sarcasmo imperaba en cada una de sus palabras.

Había algo que conseguía sacar a Lily de sus casillas fácilmente (más fácilmente de lo común) y era las faltas de los de Slytherin a la que estaban ya tan acostumbrados. Lily se estaba refiriendo al primer partido de la temporada: un Gryffindor contra Slytherin que consiguió llevar a la enfermería a Conan O'Brien (cazador de Gryffindor), y Bree Holt (buscadora de Gryffindor). Y tenía que dar gracias que su primo Hugo no hubiera seguido sus mismos pasos sino hubiera estado rápido de reflejos. Aquel era el primer partido de Lily como capitana y, a pesar de haber ganado con una ventaja considerable, se sentía humillada por las casi dos bajas del equipo.

—No tenemos la culpa de que vuestros jugadores sean tan blandengues —dijo con cierta petulancia.

La verdad es que Lorcan eran de los que opinaban que tanto Cabot como Khoury se habían pasado tres pueblos y eso que eran, no sólo compañeros de casa, si no también de equipo. Scamander jugaba como guardián y él mismo había sido testigo de la bronca que les cayó a ambos por parte de Malfoy por semejante comportamiento.

Pero Lily podía vivir sin esa información perfectamente. O no. Porque con sólo ver la cara que tenía en esos momentos casi era preferible haberse callado. Pero no podía evitarlo, Lily siempre le instaba a sacar su lado más prepotente.

—Eres un maldito desgraciado, Lorcan Scamander, un maldito chulo de mier...—Lily calló abruptamente su enumeración sobre las diversas virtudes del rubio.

Lorcan alzó una ceja, confuso. Lily se había quedado estática en el lugar, con sus ojos marrones fijos en una dirección. Si Lorcan no la conociese, pensaría que le estaba mirando el paquete.

—¿Son píldoras ácidas? —preguntó con desconfianza.

Lorcan pasó del asombro a la incredulidad por el cambio de actitud de la chica, pero oye, él no se quejaba: mejor centrar la conversación en unas golosinas que no en insultos hacia su persona.

—Sí —contestó sacando el paquete del bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme— ¿Quieres? —le ofreció.

Lily esbozó una mueca de asco como respuesta.

—No sé cómo te pueden gustar, son una porquería —opinó.

Lorcan sonrió con astucia y se llevó una a la boca. En seguida, empezó a esbozar una mueca por lo ácida de la píldora y, antes de que se deshiciera en su boca, agarró a Lily por la cintura y la atrajo hasta él. La pelirroja se removió asqueada cuando Lorcan le enseñó la lengua agujereada e intentó apartarse pero no pudo. No pudo porque, de repente, la lengua de Lorcan estaba en su boca.

Cuando notó el sabor ácido de la píldora intentó cerrar la boca como acto reflejo pero era demasiado tarde, la incursión de Lorcan no le permitía llevar al cabo la acción. Por acto instintivo, se agarró con fuerza a la túnica del Slytherin y cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando de alguna forma no notar el sabor de la píldora. Pero había algo en la lengua del rubio, quizás en su movimiento y en su vaivén atrayente, que consiguió que Lily se olvidara por un momento del sabor ácido. Y de que estaba besando a Lorcan Scamander, el chico que siempre lograba sacarla de quicio en menos de lo que canta un gallo; el chico que le pegó una paliza a Parker cuando este, siendo novio de Lily, le había puesto los cuernos con otra; el rubio de ojos celestes que siempre tenía una respuesta mordaz para cada uno de sus comentarios. Lily se olvidó de todo: de la maldita amortentia, de las odiosas píldoras, de que estaban en medio de un pasillo de las mazmorras, de que estaba besando a un Slytherin.

No supo en qué momento Lorcan la había atrapado entre él y la fría piedra, en qué momento su pierna rodeó la cintura del rubio. En qué momento Lorcan había empezado a juguetear con el bajo de su camisa palpando con deseo la piel descubierta de la pelirroja.

De repente, un estruendo de libros cayendo al suelo interrumpió la escena provocando que Lorcan se separara inmediatamente de Lily.

—Esto... eh... bueno...

Un mocoso de primer o segundo curso recogió rápidamente los libros caídos y se fue de allí corriendo dejando unos asombrados Lorcan y Lily que aún no eran capaces de procesar lo ocurrido.

Se miraron a los ojos con las respiraciones aceleradas. Los ojos celestes de Lorcan se encontraban oscurecidos por la pasión y tenía el cabello rubio oscuro despeinado por los dedos de Lily que en algún momento encontró más interesante que aferrarse a su camisa. En cambio, Lily tenía las mejillas arreboladas, los labios rojos a causa del beso, y el bajo de la camisa por fuera del uniforme.

Lorcan ya no sabía por qué se había abalanzado a besar a Lily, el cómo había empezado todo. Lily se había olvidado completamente de las píldoras, pero no de la amortentia. Furiosa consigo misma, se colocó la camisa por debajo de la falda del uniforme con prisas mientras Lorcan la escrutaba con la mirada.

—¿Ya te gustan?

Lily alzó la mirada confundida.

—Las píldoras ácidas, digo —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Notó como Lily empezaba a enrojecer y, sin previo aviso, se largó sin despedirse y sin mirar atrás. Lorcan no la perdió de vista hasta que giró el recodo y ya no quedaba nada de ella. Fue entonces cuando se permitió sonreír sinceramente, no una sonrisa maliciosa o petulante de esas que usaba a menudo no, una sonrisa ancha, sincera. Una sonrisa que dejaba ver muchas cosas y que guardaba otras tantas. Contento, caminó rumbo a su sala común.

Lily ya tenía otro motivo más para odiar las píldoras ácidas. ¿O no?

* * *

En total, en este primer capítulo son 1358 palabras sin contar título, notas de autor y disclaimer. Por ahora el rating será T pero no descarto que en los próximos dos capítulos vaya a subir a M aunque no es seguro pero, por si las moscas, aviso.

Espero que os haya gustado y cualquier opinión será bien recibida :)

¡Nos leemos!

_Eileen Black._


	2. Capítulo 2: Dentífrico

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo no me lucro de ello.

Desgraciadamente, el fic ya no participa en el reto: "Olores de Amortentia" ya que el plazo acabó el viernes 14 y, obvio, no llegué a acabar la historia. Pero eso no implica que la fuera a abandonar, no señor, y aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. Aviso que he cambiado el ratin por un escena del final donde hay lemmon. Tampoco es un lemmon muy extenso, serán cinco o seis líneas como mucho, pero lemmon al fin y al cabo.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: DENTÍFRICO**

Lily quería mucho a sus hermanos. Aunque no fuera la típica hermana que lo demostrara a cada cinco minutos, estaba dispuesta a todo por ellos. Incluso a colarse en la sala común de Slytherin por Albus.

La mañana del jueves, en el desayuno, Scorpius Malfoy se le había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor para hablar con ella. Hugo Weasley había gruñido, molesto por la intromisión de la serpiente pero Lily simplemente lo había ignorado y se había levantado saliendo del Gran Comedor siguiendo a Malfoy. Ella no era tan prejuiciosa como lo era Hugo aunque tampoco es que eso significase que amase a todos los Slytherins. Pero Malfoy era uno de los pocos que se salvaban, quizás gracias a la amistad que tenía con Al.

Se preocupó cuando Malfoy le informó que Albus estaba enfermo, que tenía fiebre y que lo mejor sería que fuera a la enfermería pero que se negaba en rotundo alegando que guardando cama durante el día se recuperaría. Lily no dudó un momento cuando el rubio le chivó la contraseña de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Sabía que Al era cabezota (qué Potter no lo era) y que la única forma de doblegarlo era con una doble dosis de cabezonería por parte de ella. Al era cabezota sí, pero también era sensato y si insistía acabaría por hacerle caso (sin contar que Albus siempre cedía a todos sus deseos).

Entró en la Sala Común como Pedro por su casa sin importarle lo más mínimo las miradas (entre hostiles, y otras curiosas) de algunos Slytherins rezagados. Se dirigió a las habitaciones a paso raudo y no dudó en la que sabía era la habitación de su hermano (básicamente porque estaba indicada en una placa en la puerta). Al entrar, se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio la habitación vacía. Confusa, fue examinando cada rincón como si Al se fuera a esconder debajo de la cama o dentro del armario. Contrariada, pensó que Malfoy le había mentido, pero, ¿con qué fin? Tampoco le creía capaz de engañarla sobre el estado de salud de Albus.

Entonces, se percató del sonido de agua cayendo procedente del baño y Lily se dio en la cabeza al no haber pensado que podría estar en el baño. Se dirigió a la puerta y, aguantado la respiración, pegó su oreja a la puerta. De repente, el sonido cesó y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la puerta se abrió de par en par golpeando a Lily en la mejilla. En un acto reflejo, se llevó la mano en la mejilla soltando un grito de dolor.

Furiosa, lanzó una mirada de odio al causante del impacto.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? —preguntó de mala manera.

Lorcan Scamander, el causante del golpe de Lily, se debatía entre la preocupación y la indignación.

—No sé, la cuestión aquí es qué haces aquí.

Lily se sonrojó por la estupidez de la pregunta pero su semblante no varió ni un ápice.

Lorcan bufó exasperado y se acercó a Lily con intención de examinarle la mejilla pero esta le rehuyó. Lorcan empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Ha sido sin querer, ¿vale? —aclaró— En ningún momento se me ocurriría darte con una puerta por muy odiosa que seas —apostilló— pero si no me dejas verte la herida, no sabré la magnitud del daño —finalizó con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

Todo Hogwarts sabía que la pequeña de los Potter y el gemelo más travieso de los Scamander no llevaban, precisamente, una relación convencional. Se la pasaban como perro y gato la mayor parte del tiempo y sus disputas eran conocidas por todo el castillo. Unos decían que eran molestos; otros, que eran tiernos.

Pero eso no implicaba que Lorcan no se preocupara por ella. Porque una cosa era hacerla rabiar, callarla con un beso, y meterle mano en un pasillo de las mazmorras, y otra muy diferente disfrutar con su sufrimiento (ya fuese de cualquier tipo).

A pesar de todo, Lorcan se fijó en el rostro de ella y la notó demasiado sonrojada sin contar las miradas furtivas que le dirigía rehuyendo su mirada. Confuso, se rascó la nariz y decidió preguntar:

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Lily dio un respingo saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Y no era para menos porque, seamos sinceras, cualquiera se quedaría embobada mirando el torso desnudo de Lorcan, su masculinidad tapada con una escasa toalla blanca y esas piernas torneadas que no solían atraer al sexo femenino pero que, en el rubio, era una parte bien apreciativa. Y muy, muy en el fondo, en ese fondo fondo, pero muy fondo, Lily debía de admitir que Lorcan Scamander estaba bueno.

Con todo el orgullo que fue capaz de reunir, encaró su rostro sin importarle el dolor de la mejilla y le miró altiva.

—A mi no me pasa nada, rubito —dijo con desdén— pero a ti te faltan... cosas —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano abarcando el cuerpo de Lorcan.

Obviamente no se estaba refiriendo al cuerpo (porque obvio a ese cuerpo no le faltaba nada) sino a las escasez de ropa por parte del Slytherin.

Lorcan se miró confuso y una vez se percató de su casi desnudez (recordemos que lleva encima una toalla, diminuta, pero toalla, al fin y al cabo) esbozó una sonrisa torcida, de esas que no presagian nada bueno.

—¿Te incomoda acaso mi cuerpo, pelirroja? —dijo con suficiencia.

Lily soltó una risita despectiva, intentando mantener la compostura. Porque sí, es Lily Potter, una mujer de armas tomar, pero tiene dieciséis años, no es virgen y lleva el tiempo suficiente sin sexo para no sentirse nerviosa ante alguien como él. Porque estaba bueno, maldita sea, y Lily no quería que sus piernas flaquearan por él.

—La verdad es que los he visto mejores —mentía, obvio.

Lorcan esbozó una sonrisa ladina, sin creerle una palabra. Porque él la había tenido entre sus brazos, con esas pequeñas y suaves manos explorando su cabello; con ese cuerpo adhiriéndose al suyo con urgencia y esa boca pequeña devolviéndole los besos con más fervor, si cabe.

Pero esta vez, decidió no seguirle el juego porque estaba herida, y aunque se hacía la fuerte (Lily era fuerte), estaba preocupado.

—Lily, yo sé que te mueres por mi cuerpo, que tu máxima aspiración en esta vida es meterte en mi cama y que te abra de piernas pero, de verdad, en serio —decía todo esto mientras arrastraba a una indignada y ofendida pelirroja al baño— estás herida y yo jamás, te lo juro por Snoopy, que me aprovecharía en tu estado.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y, en un acto reflejo, Lorcan cerró la puerta del baño echando el pestillo. Tanto él como Lily se quedaron estáticos en la puerta, ella apoyada en la dura madera y él con la mano en la boca de la chica evitando que soltara algún sonido aunque estuviera callada.

Albus Potter generalmente era un chico apuesto, bastante mono, con unos pedazos ojos verdes esmeraldas que eran la perdición de muchas chicas pero en ese momento su estado era bastante deplorable. Su cara estaba roja y sudara, sus ojos llorosos y su nariz roja sorbía a cada segundo. No escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse porque posiblemente también tenía los oídos embotados y, en ese estado, lo único que importaba era llegar a la cama.

—Es Albus —susurró Lorcan— Está con gripe y ha ido a la enfermería.

Lily se quitó la mano de Lorcan de su boca.

—Malfoy me dijo que no quería ir y por eso había venido aquí, para obligarle a ir —susurró contrariada.

Lorcan se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente haya recapacitado.

Lily bufó molesta. Al final había acabado yendo a la cueva de Slytherin para nada. Y encima tenía a su hermano a escasos metros metiéndose en la cama sin poder salir acorralada entre Lorcan y Albus. Porque vale, en el hipotético caso de que saliese en ese mismo instante del baño y le explicase a Albus el porqué de su intromisión, ¿cómo le explicaba el estar encerrada con Lorcan en el baño?

Lorcan leyó la preocupación en el rostro de la pelirroja y acarició la mejilla dolorida con delicadeza.

—Cuando se duerma, te dejaré marchar.

Lily asintió, abochornada. Muy a su pesar, debía de aceptar que le gustaba la mano grande de Lorcan sobre su mejilla acariciándola con especial cuidado. Y muy, muy a su pesar, le gustaba él. Agachó la mirada, sintiéndose vulnerable y fue, en ese preciso instante, por una casualidad del destino, que la toalla que rodeada las partes del rubio resbaló por sus caderas hasta acabar en el suelo.

Y Dios dotó al hombre de ojos, y Lily hizo buen uso de ellos. Y, aunque avergonzara, miró a Lorcan todo lo que pudo y más. Y cuando alzó la mirada, colorada y divertida, le miró con altanería porque precisamente su miembro no estaba descansando sino todo lo contrario. Y Lily se sentía poderosa por ser la causante de la erección de Lorcan. Por sentirse superior ante él que estaba muerto de la vergüenza intentando recobrar algo de dignidad.

Y a Lily le gustó la reacción del rubio de no taparse porque sí, sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el bochorno, pero no hacía intento alguno de recuperar la toalla y ella pensó que suerte que no lo hacía porque no tenía nada que esconder. Y, contra todo pronóstico, fue ella quién se acercó a él; fue ella quien se puso de puntillas y jugueteó con el lóbulo de la oreja de Lorcan. Fue ella quien restregaba sus caderas contra esa erección. Y fue en esos momentos mientras se empapaba de él, que notó el olor a dentífrico de menta que Lorcan siempre emanaba. Porque a Lily no le gustaban los olores empalagosos pero él... él olía a menta, a fresco. Y ella quería oler a él.

No le importó que Albus estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, no le importó cuando Lorcan metió un dedo dentro de ella y Lily tuvo que aferrarse a la espalda del rubio por las emociones que le hacía sentir. No le importó cuando se corrió en su mano, y no le importó cuando Lorcan enredó sus manos en sus cabellos cuando ella se metió su erección en la boca. Tampoco le importó susurrar su nombre todo el rato mientras Lorcan la penetraba contra la puerta sin darle ni un suspiro de descanso. Y todavía le importó menos cuando Lorcan se corrió con su nombre en la boca. Observó los ojos aún turbios del deseo de Lorcan y se vio en ellos.

Lo demás importaba bien poco.

* * *

Y aquí el segundo capítulo. Lo acabé esta misma madrugada pero quería dejarlo reposar para corregirlo al día siguiente. La verdad es que, hace minutos, al abrir el documento para echarle un vistazo, he empezado a entrar en pánico porque parte del documento no se me veía, como si no hubiera nada. Por suerte, al pasar el documento a formato PDF sí estaba completo pero, claro, en ese formato no se puede corregir... Así que nada, al final he tenido que hacerlo en el mismo documento subido de fanfiction.

¿Qué os ha parecido? A cada momento que escribía se me olvidaba la aparición del segundo olor de la Amortentia y lo he colado por ahí en medio aunque no tiene tanto protagonismo como las píldoras en el anterior. A pesar de que ya no participa en el reto, continuaré manteniendo las normas por lo que el siguiente capítulo será el último. Tengo una idea de lo que quiero hacer y adelanto que será más introspectivo respecto a estos dos primeros.

¡Nos leemos! :D

_Eileen Black._


End file.
